Mother Knows Best
by PierraEverlastRose
Summary: It's been twelve years since Morgan made the hardest decision of her life. Now that decision has came back when she finds out that decision is breaking her apart. Now can she fight for what's right when everything comes crashing down? When she crashes Greg down with her will he ever forgive her for not saying anything? Or will she lose everything including her friends? Follow along
1. Dead End Street

**Mother Knows Best**

_It's been twelve years since Morgan made the hardest decision of her life. Now that decision has came back when she finds out that decision is breaking her apart. Now can she fight for what's right when everything comes crashing down? When she crashes Greg down with her will he ever forgive her for not saying anything? Or will she lose everything including her friends?_

_A six chapter story of lost, love, forgiveness, hope, wonder, faith and fate. Follow along with Morgan and Greg. Where maybe just maybe the future is brighter than you think._

* * *

**Chapter 1 **Dead End Street

Morgan entered a new crime scene while holding her crime scene kit going into a house where a married couple, were brutally murdered. She looked at the two right there holding hands after being murdered. She looked at them smiling glad to know there are still some people out there who love each other dearly. How they would die for each other.

Morgan started on grabbing evidence around the body instead of on the body before Doc Robbins can release the body for evidence or maybe even David Phillips. They were the only people who can release the bodies to the CSIs.

"Okay I've got the names of these two they are Ethan and Jackie Sands." said Captain Brass coming over "They have an adoptive daughter."

"What's her name?" asked Nick right there

"It's Blair apparently her birth mother gave her the name." said Brass to all of them there "We're trying to track her birth mother now."

"Is that her?" asked Sara pointing to a twelve year old girl

"Yeah." said Brass looking at the girl

Morgan turned around to look at a young girl they were all looking at to see her with long light brown-blonde hair going halfway down the body, a small heart shaped face and blue eyes. Her worst fears just came to light when she heard the couple's names then their adoptive daughter's name. She was so hoping it wasn't true.

"I'm going to be sick." said Morgan as she rushed out of the crime scene

She went out of the house clutching onto her stomach to get some air and sat down on a sidewalk. She let her blonde hair go down and touch her legs right there as she started crying. She doesn't know what to do, what to say. She never thought this day would come. This all happened years ago and now it feels like it's haunting her.

Just then Greg Sanders came to her side looking at her as she was looking and fidgeting with her fingers and hands. He went down sitting beside her right there as he looked at her. He was super concerned about her wondering what was going on. What brought her out of the house? She said she was going to feel sick.

Greg placed his hand to her hand right there as she looked at him. She wasn't sure if she should tell him. But he and everyone else were going to find out at some point. Let alone him because it involves him more than anyone else here. So she knew that she has two decisions that is; to tell him or to tell him.

She gulped right there and catching her breath in the cold night. It was getting colder by the minute as she started rubbing her arms and shoulders right there. She then started on rubbing her legs as well. She was not only cold but also nervous as her hair started blowing around in the night air. She then sighed and slumped her shoulders giving in.

"Greg." muttered Morgan right there

"Yeah." said Greg looking at her

"I don't know if you remember but we met before we even became co-workers it was thirteen years ago in Los Angeles. You came out on a vacation to be with your parents." started Morgan as she looked at him "There was this party at my friends house Isabel Marks."

"Isabel Marks." repeated Greg looking at her "I remember that. How come you never said anything?"

"Because I remember what happened after the party how I dragged you back to my place." Morgan continued

"And we had a little party of our own." finished Greg not believing that he actually met Morgan before

"Well that's not the only thing. I got pregnant from that night." told Morgan as he looked at her in shock "I gave birth to a girl that I named Blair."

"Kind of like Blair Sands." said Greg right there

"That's our daughter. I picked Ethan and Jackie myself to take her." told Morgan

"How come you never said anything when you knew?" asked Greg to her

"I don't know I didn't think anything like this would have ever happened." said Morgan opening up her hands

"Does Blair know who you are?" Greg wondered

"She does. So when she sees me everything is going to come to light." Morgan proclaimed right there "I can't be a mother I couldn't then and I can't now."

"You did what was best for her then do what's best for her now." told Greg giving her advice "Not just for you but also for her . . . and me."

Morgan smiled and laughed a little bit. She never expected anything like this to ever happen to her. Greg probably never expected this either but it happened anyway. The two of them parents together to a twelve year old girl that Morgan gave up years ago just came back in her life. Now she thinks maybe life has given her a second chance to be a mother to her daughter.

Greg placed his hand to her thigh right there as he looked at her as she was a little down. Their daughter coming back into her life and him finding out was something he never expected. He actually really likes her and the two of them already have a daughter.

"Greg." said Morgan right there as she looked up at him

"Yeah." Greg replied

"I want to fight I want to get Blair back. She's ours and I want her to have the best life possible and I think maybe she can get that with us." said Morgan

"I think so to." said Greg but there still was something nagging at him "Do your parents know that you have a daughter that you gave up?"

"They do my mother, my father and my step-father all know." said Morgan to him and smiled "And Blair has grown up to be such a beautiful little girl."

"I saw." replied Greg

"I'm sorry that I'm bringing you down with me." said Morgan as she was still somewhat hassled "I mean we're going to have to be under question by the department to how we met before and everything."

"Hey, hey let's not worry about that. Not right now. Let's just worry about you at the moment." said Greg trying to soothe her

"Yeah but I think we should get back to the scene. Everyone is probably wondering where we are." said Morgan

"You're probably right." Greg agreed

They got up from where they were sitting and stood there looking at each other. Morgan went over and hugged him right there as he stood there smiling and now knowing the full truth. Sometimes the truth is hard but you also just need to accept it. He's fully accepting it and taking full responsibility now.

They entered back into their crime scene and looked at everyone there who were observing and getting their evidence. They also saw they were talking with other officers and people. Greg and Morgan looked at each other right there for a moment then ended it.

"Are you okay Morgan?" asked Nick

"Yeah I'm better." Morgan answered as she stood there then looked at Greg knowing that there's a chance that she can get her daughter then whispered to herself "Let's do this do you can do it because you know why Morgan. Mother knows best."


	2. A Fighting Chance

**Mother Knows Best**

**Chapter 2 **A Fighting Chance

"Hey Russell, can we talk?" asked Morgan coming into Russell's office as he was sitting down on his chair behind the desk

"Sure. What's it about exactly?" Russell wondered as he looked at Morgan right there

Morgan looked around the office then outside of the door. She grabbed the handle then shut the door behind her because she doesn't want other people to hear this quite yet. She knows that if there is one person who can help her it's Russell he's like a substitute father for her when her own father is not around. She then sat down across from him right there. She sighed knowing she is going to have to say it.

"You know we are still looking for Blair's birth mother but the thing is even if we do-" Russell started

"Russell the thing is I'm Blair's mother." said Morgan out of the blue

"Wait what? You serious?" said Russell

"Dead, Russell. I got pregnant with her thirteen years ago, I named her then I gave her up because I couldn't handle being a young single mother then." Morgan responded right there

"So the father isn't in the picture." Russell responded

"Actually Russell the thing is Greg is her father. I met him thirteen years ago at a friend's party." told Morgan

"Greg, Greg Sanders." said Russell

"Yes and now my daughter is back in my life. This is my chance to show her that I can be a mother to her. That what I did was that I thought I did was best for her. I told myself years ago mother knows best and now mother still knows best. And I know that I love her." said Morgan right there

"Okay. So I'm going to help you and Greg get custody of her over her adoptive grandparents. You are her birth parents and you guys are ready. I can see it and I know that you guys will be great parents." said Russell

"Really?" said Morgan

"Let's go." replied Russell getting up and grabbed his coat putting it on "Get Greg and meet me at a Denali."

* * *

Thirty minutes later DB Russell, Greg and Morgan got to the courthouse where Blair Sands was with her adoptive grandparents. They were about to sign papers to become her guardian. They opened the door and entered the place and walked through until they saw Mr. and Mrs. Sands grabbing the papers.

"Stop." said Morgan going over there

"And who are you?" asked a worker at the courthouse

"My name is Morgan I'm Blair's birth mother." said Morgan right there "I want custody of my daughter."

"And so do I." Greg butt in as he looked at them right there "She's my daughter and I just found out. Morgan and I both want our daughter."

"Who better to raise a child then the parents themselves." said Russell smiling at everyone there

"And is there a reason?" Mr. Sands interjected

"Well they do say mother knows best." said Morgan while looking at them "I'm her mother and I'm going to fight for her. I don't care if you're in the way. I need a chance to get to know the girl I gave birth to all those years ago. Now I finally have that chance and I don't want it taken away."

"Well you are not going to take our grandchild away." said Mrs. Sands

"Grandma, grandpa what is going on here?" asked Blair coming over revealing her blue eyes and her light brown-blonde hair just going down the back midway. Blair then saw Morgan and Greg there. "Mom."

"Hey Blair." said Morgan going down kneeling

"Mom." said Blair happy and went in Morgan's arms "I haven't seen you in year's mom."

"I'm so sorry about your adoptive parent's sweetheart." said Morgan as she put her hands to Blair's hair on both sides and looked at her "Plus you've grown so much."

"I never called them mom or dad I always called them Ethan and Jackie." said Blair to her "I always hoped you would come and get me. I want to be with you mom."

"You are not going with her Blair." said Mrs. Sands

"Yes I am she is my mother." said Blair turning around to look at her adoptive grandparents "I want to be with my mother, the one who gave me life and a future. Now I can have a future one that's bright with her."

"Blair!" Mr. Sands nearly shouted

Morgan got up and looked at Mr. and Mrs. Sands, Ethan's parents. There was always something about them that she never liked. She eyed them knowing they always pursued something and once they pursued it they always got what they got. It was totally crazy.

Greg went up to Morgan putting his hand to her shoulder as she felt it right there. She smiled as she looked up at him right there. He is really great one of the best people she has ever met. She is also starting to think that she is falling in love with him. They aren't together but they did do it thirteen years ago and had Blair together. Now here they are thirteen years later working together and have a twelve year old daughter.

They both looked at Russell who totally seems fine with the whole thing, the situation they are in. But they know that it is going to delve deeper than they think. So why are they worried? Why are they nervous? Why are they thinking of so many questions?

"We are taking our adoptive granddaughter." said Mrs. Sands

"No you are not." Morgan argued

"Okay we are going to settle this in custody court." said the worker at the courthouse finally "Now for now Blair is going to stay with child services until we figure all, of this out. Alright?"

"That's fine." said Greg and Morgan at the same time

"I guess." muttered Mrs. Sands as she looked at her husband

"Come on." said Greg to Morgan

They looked at each other then Morgan looked at Blair right there. Blair went up to her mother giving Morgan a hug as she smiled. It was great to be together, to be reunited. Morgan released her daughter who went off with a woman who works with child services. Morgan waved for a moment. Then she ended up looking at Russell.

"Let's go." said Morgan

Morgan and Greg went out of the courthouse with Russell in tow. They got to the Denali and went inside. Morgan sat there not believing that she saw Blair. Things have changed so much since she got pregnant and gave her up. It's been thirteen years since all of that has happened. She has a fighting chance to get her daughter back. She has a fighting chance to start a life with Greg as well.

For her life is always having a fighting chance


	3. The Fountain of Love

**Mother Knows Best**

**Chapter 3 **The Fountain of Love

Morgan was walking through the crime lab working on the double murder of Ethan and Jackie Sands. They adopted her daughter Blair. Now she has a chance to gain custody of the daughter she gave up. Well Blair is also Greg Sander's daughter. She is worried but knows it because of love.

She stopped and saw Greg in the lab observing some evidence from the crime scene. She went over and went in as he was uncovering something within the evidence. She walked closer to him and stood behind him. She looked at the evidence herself.

"Hey Morgan." said Greg

"Hey." Morgan muttered

"I almost got this I just need to get to the invisible ink on this paper." replied Greg right there

"Greg you know if we want to get Blair we need to show we can be good parents. But you know our hours." said Morgan as she sat down beside him

"I do Morgan. But we'll do whatever it takes to get her to be ours." said Greg

"She's special, she's ours." whispered Morgan

"She is, she's the daughter I never knew about." replied Greg

Morgan smiled at him as he's being gentle with her like always. They met so many years ago and they did it. Morgan remembered it once she finally met him again two years ago after eleven years apart. Now here they are about to battle it out for custody of their daughter but not against each other. Instead they are battling it out against her adoptive grandparents.

Greg put his hand to her hand right there as they were both sitting down there. He never understood why he always has had a crush on her over the past couple years. Now he knows why it was because he knew her a long time ago. It was because of fate to him.

"Fate brought us together Morgan thirteen years ago as well as like three years ago. Now I have something to hold onto." said Greg

"Not just me but also Blair." replied Morgan smiling

"Yes Blair also." responded Greg as he continued to look at her "I just never expected that I met you before and from that Blair comes to this world."

"You're amazing Greg and I know you will be a great father." told Morgan as she looked into his eyes "You never got the chance to and now you are getting that chance to be a father to her."

"I know. I'm lucky." said Greg knowing it "Not many people get this chance again once they give up a child."

"Greg I am so sorry I never told you anything once I arrived. It's just the month or so before when I heard of your name the CSI who knows all about history Greg Sanders. I was like he can't be the guy I knew all those years ago. The one guy, that got me pregnant and where I gave up the child. It couldn't be true. But then I came here and I saw you. That's when I knew it was true." said Morgan

"Don't worry. You're just still a little frazzled." replied Greg

"You're probably right." Morgan muttered as she looked down for a moment and clenched her hands "But I am sorry for not telling you."

"I know you are but now we can make up for that decision." said Greg

Morgan smiled at him right there as Greg was now done looking at the paper for the invisible ink. They just sat there now quiet and they inched forward on each other. Morgan unclenched her hands as she went over and ended up placing her lips to Greg's. They stayed there in the embrace of the kiss as if it was magical. It felt like it sealed their fate to be together. That sometimes you have to take a risk to get back something that was once theirs. Now here they are thirteen years later.

"Mmhmm." grumbled someone trying to get attention

Greg and Morgan broke apart and turned around and saw to their astonishment not only David Hodges but also Nick Stokes, Sara Sidle and Julie Finlay standing there. All of them were looking at the two of them kissing in the lab. Morgan looked down then back up a little embarrassed.

"Okay while I was off looking at blood you two were here kissing. I will tell you it was quite fun to watch." said Julie Finlay

"Finn they were lip locking in the lab how much juicier does it get." said Hodges right there as he looked at her

"So you guys are together?" said Julie Finlay

"Kind of." said Greg

"What do you mean kind of?" wondered Sara as she looked at them as she cocked her eyebrows

"Well Russell knows and they are bound to find out." said Morgan as she turned to look at Greg

"Let's tell them." replied Greg

"Tell us what?" Nick wondered

"Well . . ." Greg started

"I met Greg thirteen years ago." said Morgan right there

"Wait you guys have met before?" said Hodges while looking at them

"Yeah well how do I explain it?" Greg muttered to himself

"He got me pregnant." Morgan blurted out

"Wait what you guys have a kid somewhere out there in the world? You're kidding me?" replied Sara

"No and just so you know that kid is a daughter." said Greg

"Blair Sands." said Morgan

"Blair Sands as in our victim's adoptive daughter." said Nick

"Yeah that's her. She's our daughter." replied Morgan

"I can see the resemblance." responded Nick

Greg and Morgan looked at Nick right there not believing him at all. He's cracking jokes now out of every moment that is even out there. They are now trying to get their daughter that Morgan gave up. They looked at their co-workers right there.

"Look guys no jokes about this. We are trying to get Blair for custody against her adoptive grandparents. We're getting a second chance to being parents to her not many people get this kind of chance." said Morgan to them

"I'm sorry." said Nick in retaliation

"You're right not many people get this chance." said Sara as she looked at them

"We're here to help you and support you." said Nick

"You guys have us." said Julie Finlay

"Thank you guys." replied Greg

"Let's go, let's let them be." said Nick as he started going and pushed Hodges with him so Hodges would leave

The other's left as well leaving Greg and Morgan there sitting side by side as they watched their co-workers leave. Sometimes they can get a little fed up with them but they mean well. They are great people and this whole crime lab is like a family. And being a family means that you are loved and that they are always by your side.

Morgan looked at Greg right there as he knows that the truth it out there now everyone in the crime lab is going to know within the next hour or two. But Greg is okay with it. He has Morgan and pretty soon, hopefully he will also have Blair. But now they are in a custody battle that's about to ensue.

Morgan leaned into Greg as he wrapped his arm around Morgan. They know that things are going fine with them. Now it's time for them to take care of the future. To them it looks a lot brighter than before. They entered a tunnel not too long ago and now they are in the middle of it. They know that tunnel is long and it represents life. The light ahead of them is showing a small gleam and that's where they know where life begins for them. What they have is love from their family and friends.


	4. A Wish Upon a Star

**Mother Knows Best**

**Chapter 4 **A Wish Upon a Star

Morgan was in the lab in the DNA lab with Henry. She looked up as Greg came by and smiled. He smiled back as they are kind of together now. They heard the gossip and that people were talking about them. Everyone in the crime lab knows of their daughter out there. She knows that she should have expected this to happen. Hodges is a blabbermouth and she knew that the moment she even met him.

"I heard about you and Greg and Blair." said Henry to her

"Yeah." replied Morgan

"Kind of hard to believe you met so long ago and that he got you pregnant." said Henry

"Things happen and that happened. And the thing is Henry I don't even regret it happening." Morgan responded

"You're happy that's all that matters around here. But are you seriously trying to get your daughter back?" questioned Henry

"Yeah I am. She's mine I want to raise her now." said Morgan

"Well I'm sorry but I got no result." said Henry

"Thanks anyway." replied Morgan and left the DNA lab

She stopped as she looked at Greg seeing him there. He looked at her as they were sharing stares. They haven't talked to each other since earlier when they kissed over evidence. Morgan could still feel his lips on hers as she stood there and looking at him. She knows that Greg is absolutely perfect for her but there are still things in her way.

Sometimes she wishes there could be something else out there for her other than just Greg, even though she could have Blair if it's possible. She knows that life can be hard. She wants to be together with Greg and their daughter Blair as well. They can finally be a family, the family she always imagined.

Greg looked down back at the evidence he was collecting and observing at the moment. He knows that Morgan is still looking at him. He's happy whenever he's around Morgan. But sometimes he feels like things are starting to become totally crazy. He's fighting to get his own daughter back.

"You okay Greg?" asked Nick coming in the lab

"Yeah why do you ask?" responded Greg

"You're staring into the oblivion." replied Nick

"Oh I'm sorry." said Greg

"Look Greg . . ." Nick started as he sat down and looked at his friend "I understand that you like Morgan and that you have a kid together. But you have to admit that this is kind of crazy."

"I am it's just this world goes round Nick. When Morgan came to work with the crime lab I did not know that was even her at all. That she was someone I met thirteen years ago and had a brief fling." said Greg

"A brief fling with the now sheriff's daughter." responded Nick

"Nick I am trying to do right here. I've been given a chance to be a father to my own daughter. It's a great feeling and it's never going to go away. This is life and we have to deal with it. I'm doing the best that I can." replied Greg

"I understand it's just so hard to believe." said Nick

"Can we focus on the case?" wondered Greg

"Yeah. I didn't get anything from Hodges but I'm going to get Russell and we're going to go down to autopsy to Doc Robbins. Maybe he can help us out with what he found on Ethan and Jackie." said Nick

"Alright well I'm still looking at that paper that I found." said Greg to his co-worker

"Okay that's good maybe there's something on it." said Nick as he got up from the chair and continued to look at the younger CSI then walked out of the lab "Keep looking Sanders."

Greg shook his head right there knowing that sometimes the other CSI's are putting their years over others. He looked down back at the paper seeing that he was getting nothing with it. He slumped his shoulders and leaned back on the chair as he closed his eyes.

Life is complicated and he knows that but now the unexpected has happened to him. His life was turned around. He has a daughter and now his daughter is the light of his life. His life is not all about him but also Morgan and Blair.

So why was he feeling so different? Why is he wondering of so many issues in the mind? He keeps on thinking about the years that have gone and past throughout his time. Now he has feelings that are coursing through his veins for Morgan. He loves her, he loves her so much. Morgan is one of the most amazing people he has ever met. She has changed him for the better. Now instead of Morgan he has something else to wish for.

He also has Blair to wish for. He still can't believe it at all but he's going to be there for her. She needs a father and he's going to be that father. He never ever even thought he has a daughter out there somewhere. But he found her when he didn't even know who she was. He can still picture her light brown hair that resembles his hair. But he could also see her blue eyes that are just like Morgan's.

He knows that he is doing the right thing by getting custody of her with Morgan. Both of them want custody of their daughter that they never even raised together. Now their time has come and there is only one thing that is in their way and that is Blair's adoptive grandparents. He remembers how those two reacted to him and Morgan wanting custody of Blair. Well it was mostly Mrs. Sands the adoptive grandmother who wants Blair. It's like Mrs. Sands was to overprotective of her.

So why is he so concerned of his daughter? Is it that father in him that makes him so concerned? Is it that father, daughter bond that he already has by seeing her only twice? Or is that something else is there that isn't explained that he doesn't understand? He knows there is only one way to get some answers and that is to go looking for them himself?

There is one thing that he knows for sure and that he wishes that things can change for the better. He wishes that life is going to be there for him when he absolutely needs it. He knows that wishes can come true and his main wish is that he can be a father to his own daughter. Because there is nothing better than a parent, child bond.


	5. A Shattered Life

**Mother Knows Best**

**Chapter 5 **A Shattered Life

Morgan had just finished up her shift and was walking towards her car in the parking lot. It's where everyone who works with the Las Vegas Police Department parks. She knows that she isn't done with her current case but is going to continue working later that day as she works with the night shift. The case was of Ethan and Jackie Sands two people who took in her own daughter.

She got to her car and opened up the car door and went in. She placed her bag on the passenger seat. She grabbed the buckle and buckled herself in the driver's seat. She then started her car and pulled back and looked behind her as she drove out of the parking spot.

As she was driving out in the streets she heard shots coming from a gun aiming towards right at her car. She kept on driving and swerving as the bullets kept ricocheting off her car leaving dents. She was trying to avoid them at all costs but it kept on happening repeatedly like it was a sniper or something similar.

Another shot came at the car shooting the glass and breaking it as it shattered everywhere on top of her. Another shot came out aiming right towards her as she drove right into a side hill going down crashing. She stayed in the car buckled and could barely move as she coughed as smoke started erupting all around her. She put her hand on what would be a ground and brought herself up and looked around.

She felt around the place for something and finally her hand hit what she was looking for. She grabbed her cell phone and brought it out. She looked at it and dialed Russell's number and put her cell phone to her ear. She heard a couple of rings.

"Russell." said DB Russell her supervisor

"Russell." said Morgan as she coughed "I don't know where I am but I think a sniper was shooting at my car. It drove me off a hill. I can't get out of this place."

"I will be right there Morgan." said Russell once he heard what she said "Stay on the line."

Morgan looked all around the place as her vision was fading and going back to clear so many times. She was clearly losing consciousness. Finally her eyes closed while she was lying in her car. She could feel pain shoot all the way through her. She was in totally blackness with nothing around her. It made her totally cold as ice.

She could see that the one thing she most wants is her daughter Blair more than anything. To give her the life she should have. That she should have told Greg about everything. But that future looks so clear with the three of them being the family she always dreams about.

She was walking in a house now upstairs and came out of a room and into a long hallway. She walked through it and then got to some stairs and turned around to see a large mirror. She saw her reflection and that she was wearing a black dress going all the way down to her ankles. She looked down at it and saw ruffled on the skirt of the dress and frills on the top. It was something that was not really her all that much.

All of a sudden while she stood there looking into the mirror the mirror cracked and broke into pieces. She started running and went down some stairs as she held onto the dress firmly in a grasp so it wouldn't get in the way of her feet. It was billowing in a light wind as she got to the bottom of the stairs. That's when she heard the voice.

"Mommy." said a young female "Are you alright? Mommy."

Morgan turned around in circles wondering where the voice was coming from it couldn't be her imagination. She knows that she heard that female voice and that it sound awfully familiar. Like she knew that voice but she wasn't connecting it to anyone. Where has she heard that voice before? Finally she stopped going around and circles and stood there. She doesn't don't know what to do.

That's when smoke was arising around her and flames started to engulf her body she also heard sirens and voices all around her. She felt like she was going crazy and brought her head down to her hands and then looked up. She brought her hands back onto her hair and pulled it back almost in a ponytail like. She looked up and then right through the fire as pictures started running through her mind.

Morgan opened her eyes and found herself in her car still where flames were surrounding the car. Her vision was blurry and the lids were slightly open as she looked at a face in front of her. She couldn't make out the face all that much as she was hurt.

"Morgan everything will be okay." said a male voice somewhere near her

"Is she alright?" asked a female voice

"I don't know it's hard to say she's stuck in there." said the male voice

"Alright let me through." said a male paramedic and went through and kneeled down in front of Morgan "Morgan can you hear me?"

Morgan stayed there as she looked up at the paramedic knowing he was a paramedic and he shone a light over her eyes to check it out. She stared right at him as she could only see flashes of pictures and when she did they were so blurry she could barely make anything out. The only thing she was able to make out was the paramedic.

She kept on looking up but her head was lolling as she put her head to the side finally. She gave up and closed her eyes again. To her it felt like minutes later when she opened her eyes finally and everything was clear. She found herself on a bed in the hospital. She looked at the ceiling and then around and found DB Russell, her supervisor there looking at her.

"Russell." said Morgan

"I'm glad that you're okay." said Russell to her right there "You probably want your father or Greg here."

"Yeah." Morgan muttered

"Both of them are outside and Blair is here as well." said Russell

"How long was I out?" wondered Morgan

"A couple of hours. Once you called I went and tracked your phone and went straight to where you were and called for the ambulance." said Russell

"Do you know who was shooting at my car?" asked Morgan

"Not yet but we are running ballistics at the moment so we should get a hit soon. We expect the person who was shooting at you killed Ethan and Jackie Sands as well." said Russell

"There's a chance of course." said Morgan

"I have to go. Get better." replied Russell as he got up from the chair and went out of the hospital room

Morgan looked out of the door as she was lying on the bed feeling incredibly sore. She felt like she couldn't even move. That's when she saw Greg come in the door and she smiled. She was so glad to see Greg there. So much has been happening and she feels hurt, literally. He makes her feel better inside and out.

"How are you feeling?" asked Greg

"Alright I guess considering." answered Morgan

"You scared me for a while." said Greg going over and grabbing her hand "And I think someone wants to see you."

"Mommy." said Blair coming into the room and went on the bed and hugged Morgan right there as Morgan wrapped her arms around her daughter

"Oh Blair." muttered Morgan to her daughter

"I love you mommy." said Blair

"And I love you to." said Morgan as she looked at her daughter then up at Greg "Did you tell her?"

"Tell me what?" wondered Blair

"Blair I'm your father." said Greg as he looked down at Blair

"You're my birth father?" said Blair as she looked up at him with blue eyes "I always wondered what you looked like, what you did, who you are in general."

"Now you don't have to wonder. Me and Morgan, your mother, are trying to get custody of you because we want to raise you. I also want to be a part of your life get to know you." told Greg

"Oh dad." said Blair as she went into him and hugged him right there not believing this at all not only does she have a mother but also she has a birth father in her life. They are two people who really care about her more than anything. "I've always thought of the day when I would first meet you."

"Well you have to admit life is complicated." said Greg to her

"I will go out over to grandpa." said Blair who got off the bed and walked out of the room

Morgan smiled at her daughter right there as Greg stayed there with her and held onto her hand. Morgan knows to her that life is always complicated but she knows that's how life is supposed to be even when it comes shattering down. She then looked at Greg right there knowing that he is always there for her even in her darkest times. She continued to sit there as Greg went into her and kissed her right there ever so sweetly.


	6. Family Matters

**Mother Knows Best**

_This is the last chapter to this story. It's time for me to continue my other chapter stories as well as actually focusing on one-shots. I hope you have enjoyed this short chapter story._

* * *

**Chapter 6 **Family Matters

Morgan was standing up in the hospital room after she had been there for three days and was able to admit herself out. She was glad to finally get out of the hospital as she doesn't like being cooped up there. It can be somewhat of a drag in her opinion. She walked out of the hospital room and was surprised to see her father there waiting for her.

"Dad what are you doing here?" asked Morgan

"I came here to get you as I heard you were leaving today." said Ecklie her father

"Alright well if you heard I was leaving today then you should know that I was heading towards the courthouse to fight to get Blair." said Morgan

"Then I want to be there for you and Greg." said Ecklie as he stood there "As well as my granddaughter." and they started walking through the hospital halls "She's beautiful by the way."

"Thanks dad." replied Morgan as she looked down at the ground for a moment

They went out of the hospital and to Ecklie's car as they went in it. Morgan looked out the window as her father was driving the car. She barely remembers what happened to her three days ago. All she remembers was that strange dream that she had. She couldn't shake it at all but she cleared her mind as she stared at the road and the places that surrounded the car that they passed.

She knows that she has a fighting chance to get her daughter back. All she gives her daughter is love, faith and humility. It was fate that she got pregnant by Greg and gave Blair to the Sands, how she moved to Las Vegas to get a job at the crime lab, running and becoming co-workers with Greg, finding her daughter again after years of being out of the equation, the Sands being murdered and her and Greg finally getting together. It was official her life is not normal but she knew that from the beginning.

She even remembers when she first found out she was pregnant. She thought that she was just plain sick at first because she wouldn't get out of her place. But her roommate thought there was something more so Morgan made an appointment with the doctor. She went one day and then went home until the doctor called. The doctor told her that she was alright and that she was just pregnant. Morgan of course was in shock.

She knew from that moment that she wanted to give birth to that baby even if meant losing that child by giving it up, even if she wasn't ready to be a mother quite yet. To her it just meant that she was bringing a life to this world and that it was a gift bestowed onto her. Now she has a chance to make things right.

She looked at her father knowing that he's not always been the best father but he's been there for her for like three years now. He wasn't there for her growing up. But she still loves him no matter what. She ended up doing the same thing to her daughter that her father did to her. She guesses she's more like her father than she realizes.

She sighed right there knowing that she has been dealing with a lot lately and doesn't know how to handle it. She usually gets past it. She has Greg now in her life and life can get better than she realizes.

"Here we are." said Ecklie, her father as he got to the building and parked the car

Morgan looked in front of her right there not believing she was about to do this. She's finally going to get her daughter back. She's practically with Greg Sanders and her father is in her life. If she asked the question a long time ago that she would have all that. The answer would have been different.

She looked at her father right there as she continued to sit and went in and hugged her father. She expected that he was surprised but she could feel him hugging her back. There's nothing better than the bond between a parent and child. She really loves her father and glad that he's there for her.

Morgan released herself from the hug and opened the door to the car and stepped out. She closed the door as her father got out and they walked to the door to the courthouse. Her father opened the door for her as she went in and he went in behind her. They walked through until they saw Greg sitting on a chair and playing with his hands.

"Greg." said Morgan going over to him as he hugged her as the adoptive grandparents came in

"I want to thank you for finding our son and daughter in laws killer." said Mr. Sands

"Of course." said Greg

"Honey." said Mr. Sands while nudging his wife

"Yeah." muttered Mrs. Sands right there in an auto tune "Thank you."

"They were great people I wouldn't have chose them otherwise." said Morgan

"I can see where Blair gets her wisdom from as well as her looks." said Mrs. Sands

"Wisdom maybe a little bit but looks I don't know." replied Morgan

"She inherited her looks from both of us." said Greg  
"And he's the modest one I see." said Mrs. Sands

"Yeah right." muttered Greg to himself

Morgan grabbed his hand right there and squeezed it as she looked at him and he looked back at her. The two of them are perfect together. They also finally got together after thirteen long years of knowing each other and like three years of working together.

"We wanted to say to the two of you that you can have Blair. She deserves her parents to raise her. On one condition." said Mr. Sands

"What's that?" Morgan wondered

"You let us see her every once in a while." said Mrs. Sands

"Of course just call first." said Greg to them

"Mom, dad." said Blair coming in and went to Greg and Morgan and hugged them right there

Morgan was so happy to have her daughter again not believing it at all. She has such a beautiful and precious daughter. She has Greg and they are the best thing of her life. Her family is the best thing to her and they matter to her more than anything. Morgan looked up at Mr. and Mrs. Sands and mouthed thank you.

Greg and Morgan went side by side and Blair grabbed one hand from each of them. They looked at Ecklie who knows that they will be a great family together. He's glad that his daughter has someone who cares for her dearly and that she has someone that makes her happy. Both Greg and Blair make her happy. They walked out of the courthouse together and went over to Greg's car and went in it. They ended up driving back to Greg's place.


End file.
